starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Colicoide/Leyendas
Los colicoides eran una especie insectoide inteligente de Colla IV. Biology and appearance En apariencia, los colicoides eran seres insectoides altos que tenían múltiples apéndices. Sus cuerpos eran quitinosos e incluían una poderosa cola punzante. La fisiología de los colicoide les permitió contraerse en una especie bola protectora, desplegándose repentinamente, lo que les permitió atrapar a sus presas desprevenidas.Ultimate Alien Anthology Este método rodante de locomoción se describió como una segunda naturaleza para los colicoides.The Essential Guide to Droids Tenían cabezas planas con ojos multifacéticos que les proporcionaban un nivel de visión superior y sus largas antenas les daban un agudo sentido del olfato. Un colicoide adulto promedio medía entre 1.8 metros y 2 metros de alto. Con la ayuda de los balmorranos, se desarrollaron varias especies de colicoides. Se demostró que estos mutantes podían metabolizar los desechos tóxicos del planeta y fabricar armas vivas impredecibles aunque eficientes. Algunos miembros de estos insectoides eran reinas colicoides, que eran diferentes a los miembros normales, ya que tenían más del doble del tamaño de incluso las razas guerreras más grandes. Esto los hizo extremadamente peligrosos y eran los únicos colicoides que poseían un aguijón venenoso. Esto, combinado con su fuerza y tamaño, los convirtió en combatientes mortales, especialmente cuando estaban dentro de sus nidos. Sin embargo, una reina solía pelear solo cuando sus crías estaban siendo amenazadas. Los colicoides vivían hasta los 65 años de edad. Los niños tenían entre 1 y 4 años de edad, mientras que un adulto joven tenía entre 5 y 7 años. Alcanzaban la edad adulta a los 8 años, donde permanecían en esta parte de su vida hasta los 33 años. Alcanzaban la edad media alrededor de los 34 a 49 años, mientras que un viejo colicoide tenía entre 50 y 64 años. Un colicoide se consideraba de edad venerable a partir de los 65 años. Eran carnívoros, y a veces caníbales. Los colicoides que deseaban protegerse eran capaces de convertirse en una bola apretada, una habilidad que los colicoides emularon al diseñar el droideka, que produjeron a su imagen. El único depredador conocido de los colicoides era el hueche, al que temían tanto que, al verlo, cualquier colicoide se transformaría en una bola y huiría. Este miedo era un instinto tan profundamente arraigado que se mantuvo incluso después de que los hueches se hubieran extinguido, e incluso una proyección holográfica de un hueche tendría el mismo efecto en un colicoide. La mente insectoide de la especie les proporciono una defensa natural contra los trucos mentales. No había colicoides conocidos sensibles a la Fuerza. Sociedad y cultura Aunque altamente inteligentes, los colicoides no tenían emociones y eran de naturaleza caníbal. Este fue particularmente el caso cuando la comida era escasa. Su despiadada astucia les sirvió bien en el campo de batalla como lo hizo en la mesa de negociaciones. Se sabía qué hace mucho tiempo que transfirieron estas características despiadadas a sus actividades comerciales. Como resultado, se sabía que eran brutalmente eficientes en sus prácticas comerciales. Se destacaban por ser criaturas viciosas y calculadoras que eran impulsadas por la codicia, mientras mostraban poca consideración por los demás. Los colicoides tuvieron numerosas empresas comerciales exitosas y mantuvieron estrictos protocolos comerciales, aunque surgieron disputas diplomáticas como resultado de que consumieran a cualquier visitante a su planeta natal. Nadie realmente deseaba encontrarse con un colicoide debido al hecho de que eran caníbales sedientos de sangre. Esta especie insectoide era nativa del planeta Colla IV, que se encontraba en el límite del Borde Interior y la Región de Expansión. Estos insectoides voraces altamente inteligentes fueron relativamente considerados aislacionistas en la galaxia. A pesar de que este es el caso, su dedicación al arte del diseño de droides llevó a la creación de tecnología avanzada que los puso a la vanguardia de la investigación científica. Los colicoides fueron los fundadores del Nido de Creación Colicoide, entre otras compañías. Aunque no eran estrictamente agresivos, tenían poca consideración por otras razas a pesar de tener operaciones mercantiles sólidas. Su clase vio el comercio de tecnología como un medio útil para un fin, incluso si fuera medio desagradable. Estos insectoides caníbales poseían una sociedad tecnológica altamente avanzada. A pesar de que este es el caso, se observó que era una de las especies más hostiles de la galaxia. Como pocos visitaban Colla IV, nadie se dio cuenta de que los colicoides tenían droides aún más peligrosos en su planeta natal. Aunque poseían Reinas, los colicoides no eran una raza rígidamente orientada a la mente colmena, como otras especies insectoides, aunque los miembros fértiles de la raza tenían posiciones privilegiadas en su sociedad. Tales Reinas fértiles eran atendidas incansablemente por sus drones, trabajadores y guerreros. El Colicoide consistía en chasquidos y zumbidos que se generaban desde sus antenas con sus patas articuladas. Esto era difícil de interpretar para otros e imposible de reproducir para las especies no colicoides. A pesar de esto, los colicoides podían hablar Básico con un zumbido definitivo. Aunque este era el caso, la raza tendía a conversar en su propio idioma cuando estaban en presencia de otros, donde podían tramar y planear frente a otros sin que ellos supieran lo que los colicoides estaban hablando. Si bien esta era su lengua hablada, la especie carecía de cualquier forma de lenguaje escrito y tuvo que recurrir al uso de Básico. En el droideka se ilustraron ejemplos del lenguaje colicoide que se usa junto con el Básico, que fusionaba el término del Básico "droide" con "eka" que significaba "mercenario" o "dron". Se sabía que los colicoides ocasionalmente detenían a los viajeros que pasaban por su sistema y se los comían. Los colicoides poseían una fuerte aversión por los Jedi, que solo se intensificó después de la Invasión de Naboo. Historia Era de la Antigua República Durante la Guerra Fría, el Nido de la Creación fue responsable de proporcionar ADN colicoide como parte de una serie de experimentos en Balmorra. Esto condujo a la creación de una cepa mutante de la especie con los colicoides con la intención de obtener las mejores mutaciones genéticas. Cessik estaba presente en Balmorra en ese momento como representante del Nido de la Creación, el cual estaba dispuesto a continuar los experimentos. Cuando el Imperio Sith invadió el planeta, los colicoides mutantes fueron liberados de Bugtown y atacaron a cualquier intruso. En ese momento, Cessik se reunió con un representante Sith para continuar los experimentos y trabajar con el Proyecto Hexápodo para lograr este objetivo. Se sabía que esta especie alienígena insectoide se especializaba en el desarrollo de armas y tecnología que vendían a otros. Sin embargo, durante la Guerra Fría vendieron sus productos tanto a la República Galáctica como al Imperio Sith. Durante el conflicto, mostraron un deseo de alinearse con una facción, con la intención de determinar qué lado merecía más su negocio. Como resultado, los colicoides crearon un elaborado juego de guerra en un asteroide remoto dentro del Borde Exterior donde representantes de la República y Sith participaron en estas pruebas. Las facciones buscaban ganarse el favor de los colicoides mientras negaban el acceso del lado opuesto a su valioso armamento. Estas pruebas incluyeron muchas trampas e incluso enfrentarse a miembros de la especie. Alzamiento del Imperio Una generación anterior a las Guerras Clon, la especie participó en una guerra interna. Luego, se asentaron en una rígida jerarquía de nidos especializados. Durante la Reunión en Sojourn, asistieron a la reunión una serie de colicoides desconfiados de aspecto peligroso del Nido de Creación Colicoide que se encargaron del desarrollo de nuevas armas.''Darth Plagueis'' Antes de la Batalla de Naboo, el virrey Nute Gunray de la Federación de Comercio se reunió con el Nido Soberano Colicoide, donde el neimoidiano intercambió cincuenta barcazas de carne exótica a cambio de un contrato exclusivo para la producción de droidekas. La presencia de abogados neimoidianos ayudó a los fabricantes colicoides a enfrentar costosas muertes y demandas perjudiciales.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary Después de la Batalla de Naboo, los colicoides tomaron el control de las operaciones de extracción de especias en Kessel con la esperanza de establecer una fuerte afluencia de créditos. También intentaron adquirir los derechos de una planta de procesamiento de especias en Nar Shaddaa, pero tuvieron que lidiar con el esclavista Krayn para obtenerlos. Cuando estallaron las Guerras Clon, los colicoides se unieron a los Separatistas, y les proporcionaron muchos diseños de droides como el droide Tri-caza. Los droides aniquiladores Scorpenek colicoides estuvieron involucrados en las Guerras Clon cuando las Fuerzas Armadas de la República atacaron Colla IV para destruir sus fábricas blindadas. Posteriormente, los colicoides organizaron que la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes tuviera una fuerza de ataque naval para formar una pantalla orbital alrededor de su planeta natal para que los droides aniquiladores pudieran ser enviados de los cargueros a la primera línea. Los Separatistas exigieron una mayor producción de droides de Colla IV, y los colicoides convirtieron sus droides de reparación existentes en armas de sabotaje, creando así el Droide de sabotaje Pistoeka. Estos droides vieron un uso tardío al final de las Guerras Clon y los colicoides se quedaron con millones de unidades no deseadas al final del conflicto. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Halcón Milenario'' Sources thumb|150px|Un grupo de colicoides. *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''La Senda Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Colicoides Categoría:Especies del Borde Interior Categoría:Especies insectoides inteligentes